


Day Three: Ruddiger

by SexyEzekielTDI



Series: Varian Appreciation Week 2019 [2]
Category: Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 11:39:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18590521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexyEzekielTDI/pseuds/SexyEzekielTDI
Summary: Day two was Team Awesome and I just used an excerpt from chapter two of “He Belongs to ME”.Here’s Day Three!!!!!





	Day Three: Ruddiger

There was something wrong with his boy. He was angry, throwing things while something wet leaked from his eyes. The other human in the house was trapped in a strange rock and that seemed to be the cause of his companion’s mood change. He...was honestly a little frightening to the young raccoon. There was something burning in those normally kind eyes and his face was constantly twisted into something hateful. His boy wasn’t himself. Ruddiger was afraid OF him and afraid FOR him. He didn’t know what to do to help...

 

(This was really short and I wrote it in about five minutes total. I might add to it on here at least. Day Four will definitely be longer. Enjoy anyway!!)


End file.
